Breaking me apart
by cyberpielover
Summary: He's tearing me apart and I'm dieing inside.


**AN:** I don't know how this came to me it just did and the funny thing is that I was laughing at the T.V. while writing this O.o

**Rating: **T (cause I can! 3)

**Genres: **Angst (I'm writing a lot of angst for some reason)

**Pairing(s): **one sided Sasodei

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny Naruto, all me owny is my laptop and I don't even own it completely. So please no suey Kishimoto owny all rights to Naruto and all its characters.

**Summary: **I'm breaking... He's tearing me apart and it hurts so much.

* * *

There you are sitting in our room working on one of your puppets. All your attention focused on that one single puppet. I bet you don't even notice that I walked in. Carefully I stare at your face taking in your brown eyes noticing how emotionless they are. Your messy maroon hair falls around your face. Unconsciously I reach up and pet your hair, loving how soft it is.

"Brat what are you doing?" you ask. Your voice so void of emotion cuts right through me. My chest tightens when I realize that no matter what you could never feel.

"Nothing hmm!" I quickly pull my hand away and go over to my bed.

"Why were you petting my hair?" You ask staring at me with your cold hard eyes. My chest tightens even more and I have to fight the urge to turn away from you. You would get angry then hmm?

"Just because Danna." I put on my trade mark grin so you won't see how I'm feeling. So you won't see that inside I'm falling apart and it hurts so much. All you just turn around and go back to working on your puppet and I let my grin fall.

Can't you see how much you torture me? Can't you see that all my smiles are fake? Can't you see how much I need you? Just please, please turn around and give me all your attention. Don't call me brat anymore; call me by my name please! But I don't say anything all I do is hope; hope that you might see through my mask and see the real me.

I'm such a fool aren't I? I'm such a fool because I know that you would never care about me. I'm nothing to you just an annoying little brat that always gets in your way. I'm just the smiling idiot of the whole Akatsuki aren't I? I stare up at you again and study you again. This time I take in how precise your movements are. I watch your fingers nimbly work on the puppet screwing some of the parts together. You sigh and turn around towards me and I think that you're actually going to care about me, but those hopes were shattered as son as you spoke.

"Hand me that wrench." You say. Down trodden I throw the wrench at you hoping that'll hit you, but it doesn't you just catch it and go back to work. Silently I work on the clay forming some birds then destroy them and then rebuild them.

"You're quiet today." You state. "What's wrong?"

"Aw Sasori no Danna is worried about little old me hmm?" I tease feeling really happy. Maybe now you've finally decided to actually notice me? Then as I foolishly get my hope up you crush them again by walking out of the room not even sparing me a glance.

When I hear the door click shut tears start to stream down my cheek. I still smile though; it's that only thing right now that's keeping me together. I laugh out loud hoping that soon the forced laughter would become real and I'll feel happy, but nothing. All I feel is this empty void inside my chest and I cry even harder. No one knows though. No one knows that I'm crying right now, everyone probably thinks that I'm just laughing because I blew up something again, but I'm not that simple. Everyone thinks they have me figured out but they don't.

I don't care though, I don't care. The only thing I care about is you Danna. I care about you and what you think about me. I care enough that every time you ignore me a piece of me dies, every time you insult me a piece of me dies, and every time you look at me with those cold eyes a piece of me dies. Then every time a part of me dies I feel my mask breaking and I feel just a little bit closer to breaking and crying in front of everyone.

Sasori you're the only one who affects me and I hate it. I hate it that you're the only one that could control me and make me act out in such strange ways. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Yet I can't live without you. I love you Damn it! I love you so much that I'm breaking apart and it hurts so much. I dying inside and it's all because of you. All because I so foolishly gave you my heart and you broke it.

* * *

AN: I don't know why but I can only write something sad about this pairing even though I love it. I feel somewhat sad now because of that. Oh and sorry if the characters are ooc I don't really watch Naruto. Thanks for reading!


End file.
